


I do more than just care

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Abuse, Cangel, Episode: s02e19 Belonging, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Standing up to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: In which Angel does end up trashing the director in 2x19, which leads to an interesting conversation with Cordelia where both confess something.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase
Kudos: 7





	I do more than just care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Been ages since I posted a one-shot, right? This is what happens when a watch-it fic takes me away from other stuff, LOL!
> 
> Anyway, I get why Cordelia didn't want Angel to beat up the director, but I still wanted him to be decked….multiple times! So here I fulfill my wish.

Angel started. "I have to ask you a question. In your vision did the Haklar demon..."

Cordelia grabbed him by the arms as she saw someone coming and whispered. "Shut up. The director's come in." She greeted the director. "Hi. I just wanna say thanks for casting me."

The director got to business. "You're welcome. Lose the bathrobe."

"Excuse me?"

"What's wrong? You don't speak English? The wardrobe. I need to see it. Lose the robe, princess", the director ordered.

Cordelia stared at him for a moment and he snapped his fingers a few times. "Sure. Sure."

She slowly took the robe off to reveal that she was wearing a very skimpy bikini dotted with seashells. Angel looked over, blinked, took a second look, his eyes widening a little, then looked away. He snuck another quick glance then kept his eyes on the director.

"Turn around", Cordelia did so, slowly. "Well, nothing wrong there. Okay, turn." Cordelia turned to face him again. "When does she go to makeup?" His assistant looked at his notebook.

"I've already been to makeup", Cordelia said.

"Really", he turned to his assistant. "Then take her back. Tell David to get rid of those circles under her eyes. She looks like a refugee from an abused women's shelter."

Cordelia revealed. "I had food poisoning."

"Yeah, right. You eat. Good one", he turned to his assistant. "Tell David I'm supposed to wanna sleep with this woman. I don't. Do you wanna sleep with her? Of course you don't."

Angel now stepped up. "You're out of line."

The director turned and stared.

"Apologize to her."

The director mocked him. "Oh, let me guess. Wanna-be rocker or part-time male model. I could go either way on this one."

Angel took a step closer to him. "I said apologize to her."

"Really?" He turned to assistant. "Get security."

Cordelia started. "Angel..."

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Angel growled.

The director boasted. "I think I'm the director." He then threatened Cordelia. "And I think you're real smart for bringing your unemployed boyfriend onto my set, telling me how to film my commercial. That's really helping your career."

At that point, Angel got pissed off and lifted the director by the throat, making him gasp and choke as some people watched in shock while Cordelia stepped to Angel. "Angel…"

"Career huh? I can end yours here right now, you know?" Angel growled as the director paled. "It's all about power. You feel powerful right now? DO YOU?!"

At this point, everyone turned to face them as the director shook his head, tears in his eyes, then turned to Cordelia. "I'm….sorry!"

Angel then hurled the director right at the set, breaking it and making him fall down and gasp as security arrived but Angel easily shoved them into different directions before picking him up by the collar. "You're not gonna fire her, and film this commercial. And if you even look at her the wrong way again, I'll know, and nothing can save you from me at night when all go to sleep."

For some reason, the director did not doubt Angel and nodded fearfully. "Oh-okay, I won't do anything to her."

"You don't need to", Cordelia said, shaking her head as she walked to them, her bathrobe back on. "Thank you for showing me why acting isn't for me. I owe you for that."

She turned to Angel. "Thanks. I guess we should go."

"Sure", Angel said as they walked off together, leaving the humiliated and trashed director behind.

* * *

Later, Hyperion, lobby

"What you did for me today, I won't forget it", Cordelia said to Angel as he was walking off to talk to Wesley. "Thank you."

"I just didn't like him speaking to you that way", Angel told her. "Treating you like you were his commodity or slave or something."

"I know, thank you", Cordelia smiled, kissing his cheek. "For caring."

Angel was conflicted right now. Whether he should tell her? Or not? Oh screw it.

"I do more than just care", Angel said as she looked up at him.

"What do you-" She trailed off when she looked into his eyes, realizing what he truly meant. "Oh my…oh!"

For a few seconds, there was silence before she asked. "Since when?"

"I don't know, quite a long time, maybe after Doyle", Angel trailed off. "I think I started feeling it more strongly when Vocah put you into a coma. I wanted to save you so badly, I haven't felt a desire like that since wanting to save Buffy. I don't know if you feel that way or not, so I won't ask you for anything."

He turned to walk off when Cordelia said. "I feel the same way."

Angel turned to her in surprise as she said. "See, the reason it took me so long to forgive you for what you did…it was because…..of this. It hurt me too much."

"Huh?" Angel said, clearly surprised by that as well. "So, we both feel the same way."

"Interesting", Cordelia said as there was an awkward silence between them.

"So, you wanna?" Angel asked. "Or you wanna? Well?"

"You want to try this out?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordy, I-"

"I know, perfect happiness and all that, but I mean, not everything makes one perfectly happy, does it?" Cordelia asked. "There can be less happiness than that too."

"Huh, you're right", Angel muttered, plus the curse wasn't clear on the sex anyway. "You wanna try this out then?"

"I do", Cordelia said as she walked to him. "It can be something really good, who knows?"

"Yeah, I hope so", Angel smiled as they suddenly ended up kissing passionately, closing their eyes too, letting out their emotions, and that was when Wesley arrived.

He smiled at the scene before giving a polite cough, making the two turn to him as they blushed.

"Angel, uhh, my office?" Wesley asked.

"Right", Angel nodded as he followed Wesley, but not before sharing one last loving look with Cordelia.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just gonna be Angel trashing the director, but you know? Cangel shipper and all that, so Cangel ended up being done in this fic too. Sometimes I really think something else and do something else, LOL!
> 
> Plus, I hate Whedon for constantly throwing obstacles in their way, they deserved some happiness together, Cangel deserved a fair chance.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
